


Little Jonathan(FemClark/Bruce)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves his family, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Comfort, Cute, Established Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, FemClark loves her family, Female Clark Kent, Fluff, Genderbending, Just tired parent's, Mother-Son Relationship, No Angst, Nursing, Parents Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Requested - Bruce and fem Clark with having a baby!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Little Jonathan(FemClark/Bruce)

Bruce's P. O. V 

After a long night of patrol I stood in the Bat-cave. Before I go to my bedroom and see my wife and son I sit in front of the Bat-computer. Claire, walked in wearing her pajamas, rope and slippers. She stretched her arm's upward 

"there's my darling hunk of a husband. Just put our little munchkin to sleep" she says smiling she wrapped her arm's around me humming. She kissed my neck "I missed you" 

I held her hand and kiss her knuckles "you have not had any rest since we've been home. Given you are a Kryptonian I still deem it wise you get some rest, Darling" 

"you know I don't sleep without you" 

I stood she kissed me deeply I missed my loving wife. We went to our bedroom. I glance at Jonathan sound asleep I feel happy, genuinely happy. I took my uniform off and changed into my boxers. We laid in bed together her head on my lower chest and arm across me.....I awoken from my relaxing slumber do to I feel a small being laying on my face. I grunted, I open my eye's seeing Jonathan. His legs laid across my neck, the side of his body on the bed and hand across my face. I don't know if I'm mad or if this is the most heartwarming thing to have happened to me. I moved my infant son to my chest. I stood and laid him in his co-sleeper crib, that was by the bed on Claire's side. I gently smiled laying a blanket on him and kiss his face. I walked back to my side of the bed. I laid in bed laying the covers on me. I look at my wife as she slept soundly. I lean over and kiss her face. I see, Jonathan sound asleep. I take a relaxing breath and move laying on my back. I shut my eye's.... I awaken again hearing Claire huffing. I open my eye's seeing Jonathan flying. Claire sighed heavily 

"not again" she says in a tired state 

She flew and held him I sigh deeply he's dreaming again. Claire yawned I grasp Jonathan from Claire holding him close. I lay him on my chest and shut my eye's. Claire, laying right next to us...... 

Claire's P. O. V

I open my eye's from slumber to see my husband and son sound asleep. My heart melts I kiss Bruce's head. He opened his eye's I gently rub his cheek. He touched my chin and smiled 

"you look beautiful" he mumbled

I chuckle "yeah totally beautiful with my beautiful hair" I say sarcastic my hair a complete wreck 

"you'll always be beautiful to me" 

"oh that definitely deserves a kiss"

I kiss Bruce he deepens the kiss Jonathan, began to cry hunger for breakfast 

"shhhh, son" Bruce said softly 

He gave me Jonathan I moved my shirt and nurse Jon. Bruce kisses my cheek and got off the bed. I hear a knock on the door Bruce tossed me the nursing cover. I put it on for modesty. Bruce put his robe on and opened the door. I rest my head on the wall. 

"Damian, Titus" 

"father am I interrupting?" 

"no kiddo just feeding your brother but I'm modest, come on in" 

Damian, walked in with Titus "step-mother, Jonathan" 

"hey" I yawn nursing always put me to sleep "how's your day been"

"tt Grayson insist that I confess my affection that does not exist to Rachel" 

"oh, well I am not trying to be nosy but I think she's lovely" 

Damian, groaned pinching his nose "why did I open my mouth?" 

I chuckled Jonathan finished nursing I move my shirt back down and take the nursing cover off. Damian, looked at Jonathan I gently smiled. It's rare moment's that Damian is genuinely in a good place that I cherish. Dick, walked in stretching and groaned. He plopped on the bed. I help Jonathan lay against my stomach. He reached for Damian. Damian rolled his eye's and moved closer. Jonathan cooing touched his face. 

"Aww" Dick mocks 

"tt shut up, Grayson your just jealous because I'm his favorite not to mention blood brother" 

"oh, please I'm everyone's favorite" Dick says grinning 

As Bruce went off to work moment's later Conner, Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara, Jason, and Tim we're in the room. It was nice to see all the kid's in one room getting along, well for the most part. It makes me feel whole having all the children in one room. I carried Jonathan downstairs to the kitchen needing something for myself to eat. I grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl. Alfred, walked in he gently smiled. 

"miss Claire I'd be more than happy to accommodate your lunch and bring it to you in your room" 

"oh, Alfred I'm fine just needed a snack, speaking of lunch I actually need to eat lunch" 

"miss Claire you are a very strong woman, but caring for a child's needs is not a task to take lightly plenty of rest is always advised" 

"oh, alright Alfred but only be I absolutely love your cooking!" 

He gently smiled "thank you miss Claire now upstairs and I shall be up with your lunch momentarily" 

Bruce off on patrol I sat on the rocking chair nursing Jonathan. Finally Jonathan detached his mouth I sigh in relief needing sleep. He smiled eye's wide open. I lean my head back in defeat 

"goodness gracious child will you go to sleep" 

I hear the batmobile Jonathan began cooing recognizing that his, father as returned. I gently smiled he's so sweet. I move my shirt back. I went to the Bat-cave as I burp Jonathan. I see my husband. He had a soft smile with concern 

"Jonathan won't sleep" he states 

"nope nata not even a little I've nursed the little stinker forever but nothing" 

I held Jonathan he reached his arm's out to Bruce. Bruce held him Jonathan grabbed Bruce's cowl ear and sucked on it. Bruce grunted as I held my laugh in. Jonathan, shut his eye's as he faded to sleep. Bruce laid his head on his shoulder. I take a relaxing breath and kiss my husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
